


Easter Bunny

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-30
Updated: 2005-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The Easter Bunny makes an appearance at the White House Easter Egg Roll





	Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Easter Bunny**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Humor  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** These people are the property of Sorkin, Wells, and NBC. I am only having a little bit of fun.  
**Summary:** The Easter Bunny makes an appearance at the White House Easter Egg Roll   
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


"You can't do it." 

"I can too." 

"Jed, you can't be the Easter bunny tomorrow. That job goes to a member of your staff, not you." 

By now Jed was whining. "I'm the President of the United States and I can do anything I want to." 

"Jed, you can't." 

"Why not?" 

Abbey turned to her husband. 

He had claimed Easter Bunny duties this year after Josh knocked down three children last year. The suit had not been fitted properly, and Josh had been unable to see what was in front of him. So this year Jed wanted to do it himself. 

"Pumpkin, you're too short. Ron would never allow it. And the President shows up to start the roll. That's why." 

Abbey was trying not to laugh at the image of Josiah Edward Bartlet, President of the United States, in a rabbit suit. 

She leaned over to him. "Case closed. Come to bed." 

Reluctantly, Jed dropped the subject. 

*********************** 

The next day several thousand children and parents descended upon the South Lawn of the White House. 

Clowns, ponies, cotton candy. There were many options to keep children busy until the roll began. 

"Leo, have you seen Jed? Abbey was looking for him so the Egg Roll could get started. 

"He's in a meeting. Can't get away." Leo was doing a good job of hiding the true location of the President, but he knew Abbey was going to very unhappy very soon. 

"Okay. Where's the Easter Bunny? We need to get started." 

"I think he'll be here soon. See, here he comes." 

Abbey turned to look at the Bunny coming towards her. With horror, she quickly realized who was in the suit. There could be only one person that short. The President of the United States. 

But before she could say anything, the kids swarmed him. 

It was hours later before Abbey had a chance to speak with the bunny. 

"I told you that you couldn't be the bunny, Jed. You deliberately disobeyed me." 

"Gee, Abbey. I had a great time. And Ron didn't care. I was easy to spot." 

"Well, its done." 

"Yeah. And Abbey?" 

"Yes?" 

"Want to see my carrot?" Jed was grinning from ear to ear. 

"Okay." 

THE END 


End file.
